


6-Sentence Meme Drabble Collection #1

by hufflepirate



Series: 6-Sentence Meme Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Frozen (2013), Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Haven - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrow/Avengers Crossover, Avengers at Hogwarts, Drabbles, Hannibal 2.03 Hassun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/pseuds/hufflepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6-Sentence Memes are fun!  I wrote a bunch of them based on prompts folks gave me on tumblr.  Each is about 200 words long, so they're super short.  Ratings and warnings will be in the notes for each story, if they're necessary.</p><p>Tags include ship tags, but no friendship tags, 'cause there would just be way too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers at Hogwarts - Peggy in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Steve study in the library. Gen. No warnings apply.

Peggy felt like a slacker. Peggy _never_ felt like a slacker. But it had been hard to sit still in her seat and make herself write the History of Magic paper to begin with, considering how thoroughly her stress level made her want to run away from it all, and rewriting it to be legible and grammatically correct seemed like an impossibly boring and pointless task. She wanted to have finished the stupid thing already and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to turn in her chicken-scratch nightmare of a first draft and go practice for the next quidditch game with Tasha. But then Steve was sitting at the other end of the library table, humming softly to himself as he worked on his third full draft of the same paper, and there was no way she was going to let her boyfriend outdo her just because he was a goody-two-shoes with perfect handwriting who worked on things until every little piece was perfect. She was _getting_ an O in this class, and she wasn’t going to let Steve steal her thunder by doing better than she had, even if he got an O too.


	2. Teen Wolf - Lydia and the Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets ready for Mrs. McCall's Christmas party. 
> 
> Based on grinchandco's prompt on tumblr: ooo do a teen wolf christmas pack thing.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Having a Christmas party this big to attend was new, but Lydia wasn’t worried - no party hosted by Scott McCall could even  _dream_  of surpassing her birthday party in grandeur or importance.  But that didn’t mean she couldn’t look fabulous for it anyway, especially since she’d decided a while back that she was part of their pack whether they liked it or not.  The party had been Mrs. McCall’s idea and had come out of a conversation about how all the teenage boys who had descended upon her house after Scott became an alpha were missing at least one parent.  It had been meant to celebrate the family they were building together, and just in time for the holidays, too.  But, of course, these things grew, and invitations bred invitations, and now half the school was coming.  As she smoothed down the gold and silver trim on her dramatic white party dress, she smiled at the mirror, confident that no matter how many people showed up, no one would fail to notice her.


	3. Avengers at Hogwarts - Bruce and Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet might live in a portrait frame, but at least she's always there to calm Bruce down when things get to be too much. 
> 
> Based on friendlylike's prompt on tumblr: Bruce at Hogwarts, talking to some of the pictures? Or playing a game with someone? Or pretty much anything Bruce at Hogwarts. Or pretty much anything Bruce, XD
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply. I don't think.

Bruce stumbled into the small room adjacent to the Great Hall, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down before his magic - erratic, dangerous, and disordered in a way even the healers at St. Mungo’s couldn’t seem to explain - erupted again and broke something. "Oh no, love, again?" asked Violet, whose portrait hung on the far wall and who no one else knew as well as he did, because she always talked to him when he had to hide in here. "Yeah," he said, voice shaking, "because I _told_ Tony the robot wasn’t ready and then when it started spinning out of control a piece flew off and-" He took a deep breath again, unable to finish the story without getting angrier, because no matter how benign Tony’s actual intentions had been, it couldn’t fix the fact that _Betty had been hurt._ "That boy," Violet tutted, "has the worst impulse control I’ve ever heard of." He stayed in the room, letting Violet rant about Tony’s irresponsibility, until Betty appeared in the doorway behind him and he realized everything was going to be ok.


	4. Harry Potter - Molly and Arthur's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding isn't how Molly had pictured it, but it's still good. Gen. No warnings apply.

Molly Prewett’s wedding wasn’t the way she’d dreamed it would be, thrown together at the last minute with her well-meaning brothers scraping together things she’d always thought would be hers to plan and design to perfection. The war had just started, but they knew already that it was going to drag on - if Voldemort were easy to stop, he would have been stopped already - and they couldn’t wait to get married. They didn’t  _want_  to wait. They had decided to get married less than a week ago, committing to it on Valentine’s Day, and now here she was, wearing her only white dress (two years old and too simple for a wedding) and clutching a handful of flowers Fabian had charmed into existence right here in the hallway of the Ministry of Magic. Her parents had passed on and couldn’t have been here anyway, but none of their friends were here, and while Arthur’s parents had managed to get here an hour ago, none of his brothers had made it, which was reason enough to start second-guessing herself even  _before_  she thought about the fact that she didn’t know the ministry official who would be marrying them or that the entirety of their “reception” was going to be eating a cake Gideon had baked in Arthur’s tiny flat. Her brothers, one on each side, squeezed her elbows encouragingly and pushed the door open before she could stop them and there he was - Arthur, the love of her life, in a hand-me-down set of dress robes that stopped a few inches too short, tears gleaming visibly in his eyes even from here, looking like his smile might burst clear off of his face - and her doubts vanished in an instant, because this was  _still_ , in spite of it all, the best moment of her life.


	5. Harry Potter - Molly and Arthur's 50th Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Arthur renew their vows for their 50th Anniversary. 
> 
> Inspired by my own grandparents, who had their first real wedding on their 50th, and a comment by friendlylike on Tumblr: I feel like Mr. Weasley would have wanted to incorporate muggle wedding practices into their wedding, but gotten it all wrong? Like…. Making her wear a VERY BIG blue hat or something, idk….
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Hermione Weasley forced herself not to giggle as her mother-in-law walked down the aisle.  She met Harry’s eyes and her best friend looked away, eyes sparkling as if he too were struggling to keep a straight face as Molly walked past them on Bill’s arm, smiling underneath the largest, bluest hat they’d ever seen.  It was Molly and Arthur’s 50th anniversary, and they were finally getting a real, proper wedding, with the dress and the aisle and the reception and the cake and the tent they’d used for their children’s weddings packed, this time, with so many of their own guests that they couldn’t have fit more people even if they’d wanted to.  All 12-and-a-half grandchildren were standing at the front as their bridesmaids and groomsmen, also wearing electric blue finery.  Teddy Lupin, who had been part of their family for so long that he and Victoire might as well have been married already instead of merely engaged, was standing in the best man position to match ‘Toire on Molly’s side, looking less like a half-grandchild and more like a full one as he handed Arthur a handkerchief to wipe his eyes with.  Hermione wasn’t sure why her in-laws hadn’t asked her for help when planning their “muggle” wedding - especially since she knew Molly had only gone along with it because Arthur liked the idea so much - but while she didn’t doubt that her father-in-law had mixed up more than just the “something blue,” what mattered most was how happy they looked to be marrying each other again.


	6. Haven - Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey, Duke, Jennifer, and Nathan go to a football game. Duke is cold and whiny.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

"This is so unfair," Duke complained, teeth chattering as he stood between Nathan and Jennifer. Audrey leaned forward to look at him around Nathan’s chest, holding out her blue-and-white scarf, and said "Come on, Duke, you could have bundled up.” It was true; he could have. But he hadn’t, because UMaine was going to its first FCS Championship game if they could just win today. It was exciting, and being here at a football game, away from the Troubles for a day, was a rare opportunity. Besides which, if he put on a jacket now, then he’d leave Nathan standing there with a “U” painted on his chest and no “M” beside him, and that would clearly be ridiculous, even if Nathan was the only one in the crowd who couldn’t feel the cold.


	7. Avengers at Hogwarts - Tasha and Exam Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha studies for final exams and thinks about the people around her - and particularly about the Hufflepuff seeker...
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Natasha discovered during fourth year that the best place to study for exams was wherever Bruce Banner was.  It meant she couldn’t study with Pepper, because her friend had made getting Tony Stark through exams her own personal project and Tony wasn’t allowed near Bruce in the last few weeks of school, but it also meant that all the little annoyances of the castle were kept at bay.  (The most obvious annoyance was the well-meaning but extremely loud group of Gryffindors who always congregated around Thor, but Natasha actually had a more difficult time dealing with Loki, who strutted around the school as if he owned it even more than Tony did when this part of the year rolled around, and who didn’t study at all because, as everyone knew but no one could ever prove, he was going to cheat on the exams anyway.)  Phil Coulson had an almost mystical ability to drive loud students away from their little corner of the library with only a glance and had convinced Steve Rogers to help him guard Bruce, calling on his school spirit and reminding him that if Bruce was set off, it might put some of the other students at risk.  He’d also called in a favor she couldn’t quite identify to get Clint Barton there too, serving as a secondary guard when Steve couldn’t be there.  The other seeker was quiet and a little weird, but unlike many of the students at the school, Tasha wasn’t intimidated or frightened by him - actually, the longer she sat here at the table, watching him glare at his Potions book from the chair across from her, the more she thought he might be interesting even off the pitch.


	8. Arrow/Avengers Crossover - Thea Starts Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea Queen wants Hawkeye as a personal trainer.
> 
> From friendlylike's prompt on tumblr: ………. Arrow/MCU crossover, with Oliver’s sister going to Hawkeye because she wants…. Something….. For him to train her boyfriend so he doesn’t get hurt? For him to train HER so SHE can make sure her boyfriend doesn’t get hurt?? Yeah. That!
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Thea Queen did what she wanted to do - even when it was reckless or stupid or someone told her not to - and now that she was running Verdant, she was organized about it.  Ollie didn’t want her involved with him and Roy and he wasn’t going to help her learn how to turn the archery skills she had into something usable, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make it happen.  She had one day a week set aside for training, with enough time built into it to travel anywhere she needed to go, and after watching what had happened in New York on TV, she knew exactly who she wanted to be trained by.

***

Clint had no idea who the girl sitting on his front step was, but it didn’t take longer than about a minute to recognize a glint in the 18-year-old’s bright eyes that he was more used to seeing in Natasha’s.  She introduced herself with authority as she snagged the keys quickly out of his hand, dropped several names (most importantly Nick Fury’s) as she unlocked the door, and steered him through the door as she shook his hand, half pushing him into his own house.  He’d spent enough time with Natasha to know when  _not_  to fight a force of nature, and if he’d just signed away 4 hours of every Saturday he spent at home, he could at least remind himself that she wasn’t making him travel to Starling City once a week - and he suspected that if she’d wanted to, she’d have managed that, too.


	9. Frozen - Olaf's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf is lonely. Elsa decides to fix that.
> 
> From friendlylike's prompt on Tumblr: Something with the snowman from Frozen. Like.... Maybe he really wants a mate? Maybe there are now snow people, because little children ask Elsa for them? And they help out with chores?  
> (Obviously, I answered just the first question... 6 sentences are not very many...)
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Elsa built snowmen the old-fashioned way all winter, letting Anna drag her out into the blessed annual cold to roll and mold the snow by hand until they were soaked through and laughing and Elsa had to pretend she didn’t see the sadness in Olaf’s eyes. Olaf was loved by the children, and they wanted more like him; Olaf was lonely and also wanted more like him. But it would have been fine enough now and less fine in the summer - there were only a certain number of small and permanent flurries she could keep up without it detracting from the work of being queen, and in fact, she suspected that the number might well be only one. And you couldn’t have the children’s hearts breaking as their new friends melted away into nothing. But then there was the look in Olaf’s eyes, and there was the way he walked through the field of no-one snowmen and talked to them like they were people and didn’t get an answer, and there was the way he pushed Sven away because the reindeer wasn’t enough for him these days and the way he looked down at the ground like he was walking in a cemetery… Elsa sighed, pulled a clean piece of paper onto her desk, and began to design a snowgirl - she only had one shot at this, because the number of flurries she could keep up all summer might well be only two.


	10. Hannibal - Bella Doesn't Want To Go To Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2.03 - Hassun. SPOILERS: Jack comes home after his testimony at the trial/his talk with Hannibal but before he gets the phone call about the ear. Bella has some thoughts about what her husband and Hannibal talked about.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Bella Crawford always knew when her husband had made his mind up about something, and when he came home on the night of the Graham trial, she could see that something was different. As he pulled her into a hug, she asked, “What did you do, Jack?” He laughed for the first time in a long time, and the sound wasn’t bitter or pained, which seemed even more miraculous. “Well, I might have lost my job telling the truth, but if I did, it means we can go to Italy again - take some time away together.” Bella hugged Jack, trying to hide her face from him so that he wouldn’t know part of her was horrified by the idea; she didn’t want to leave him, but more than that, she didn’t want to take him down with her. It was almost a relief when she heard about the ear and the murder of the bailiff - almost a relief because it might mean Jack kept his job and almost a relief because if they stayed here instead of going away to die, she could almost believe Jack would go on with his life when she was gone.


End file.
